Landslide Brought Me a Songbird
by lesbishipper7727
Summary: Santana and Brittany living the fluffy married life. A few planned flashbacks Rated M for future sexy times.
1. Chapter 1

Santana's POV

In and out, 1. In and out, 2.

"Almost there Lopez, " I hear from across the house. It is obviously my wife Brittany. She sexily saunters into the gym room in her stocking feet and plants a kiss on my perspiring forehead. All concentration is lost at that moment. I set the barbell down and stop squatting, the morning workout is over and I've got more important matters to attend to.

"What are you doing Santana?" "I was doing squats before you so beautifully interrupted. How else do you think I keep an ass like this? " "Good jeans? You look great in denim San." She looks so adorable that I don't even correct her. I inquire about why she came into the gym in the first place. "Well, I wanted to know if you wanted breakfast? " Damn, she was so sweet. I don't know what I did to deserve her but I am happy it was done.

Without saying a word I walk over to where she is now standing. She's wearing a long duck night shirt and a pair of boyshorts that can't be seen underneath it. Her hair is down falling messily over her shoulders and down her back. Breathtaking. I kiss her like my life depends on it because I am just so damn grateful.

She pulls back gently "Santana, are you ok? " "Yeah Brit, just thinking about how lucky I am to have a girl like you by my side." I kiss her again, this time deeper because for some reason I am desperate for this woman who is already pledged to be mine. She wraps her arms around my neck and I pull her in closer.

Suddenly the sports bra I am wearing is constricting me and these clothes are all that keep us apart. Apparently Brittany is having the same idea because she steps back lifts her shirt over her head revealing her toned stomach and yellow underwear. She is panting and we are frantically removing our clothes as if in a race.

At the worst possible time the house phone rings (yes I know old fashioned) . An incomprehensible scowl rose in my face, unrivaled by that of anyone else back in Lima Heights. Brittany scrambled to get the phone in nothing but her underwear.

"Hello? Hi Kurt, you need Santana? " My eyes narrow out of sheer irritation. "Tell Lady Hummel-Anderson I'm busy. "


	2. Chapter 2

Brittany POV

"Okey dokey Kurt, I'll make sure that she gets it. Love ya too. Bye bye ."

I couldn't have been any happier that Santana isn't going to get on the phone. She has other matters to handle. Looking at her so naked and filled with wanting just for me was making me crazy how it always did. I tried to put on my most innocent voice, "Baaaaaaby , where was I again? "

Santana just looked at me with the beautifulest grin before she kissed me. Then she broke the kiss and whispered "Here," really quietly before wrapping her arms around me and unhooking my bra. I resumed my rightful place with my arms draped over her shoulders, with our bodies practically joined, kissing her until I was dizzy for air as she inched off my boyshorts. Then I was free and naked while entangled in the limbs of my super cute wife.

"Sanni, would you pretty please lead me upstairs?" Then she gave me the look. She gave me the look that gave me goosebumps all over and made me remember my vows. Her eyes said everything I would ever need to hear. I could feel the heat coming from her body and her breath mixing with mine. Most important of all, I could feel her heart beating the exact rhythm of mine and if anyone gets the perfection of a rhythm it's me. All of this I noticed in the two seconds it took her to reply.

"I've got a better idea, Britt. I'll carry you. Wrap your legs around me." As usual, I did as she told me.

Santana POV

Brittany S. Pierce is the most gorgeous, sweet, and all around perfect thing this planet has to offer. Imagine holding the most amazing thing in the world close to you and it is clinging to you. That is what it feels like carrying Brittany. Her svelte dancer's body makes her really easy to carry and it is a privilege really.

I carried her up the stairs with little hassle and slid open the bed room door. As the door opened Brittany let out the most adorably enchanting giggle you've ever heard. She knows what time it is.

I lay her down on the bed and take my time to stare. I was looking at nothing less than an angelic sight. Her body had a light mist of sweat but she smelled heavenly. Her hair was lit up like gold despite the lack of light in our bedroom. She was just lying there completely flat against the bed arms stretched over her head, hair splayed out all above her. She is the picture of perfection. Her blue eyes glinting with mischief.

"Are you going to come to me or do I have to get up, " she asks whining. Some people hate whiny tones, I'm one of them but God, does Brittany turn me on when she whines. I crawled over to her then lifted my right leg over her, straddling her. I kissed her neck then lingered by her ear. "This better? " "Much."

She laid under me obviously anticipating my next move. I wonder if I should make her wait.

Brittany POV

This girl makes me so crazy, or loco as my Mommy-in-law says. She sits on top of me kissing my neck and making me moan. I am ready for the serious stuff but she always does this. I can feel her wetness, I know she wants to as well. Santana is just being difficult. I married a tease. I decide to make the first step. I jut my pelvis up because I know how that gets her. She moans really loud. Finally. I am sick of her pretending she isn't as turned on as I know she is. She sits up and stares at me looking a little peeved.

"Why that face babe, you look upset. I had a bad itch under me and had to move my lower back, " I said with totally phony innocence. I should really be an actress. I mean, she is getting where I want her.

Santana POV

This little woman has lost her mind. I will teach Britt about trying to take charge during my time. I sit up and stare at her as she weakly feigns innocence. I get up and strut over to the dresser. I have just the thing for this.

"What are you doing San? Are you about to.. ." "Shhuush." "Tell me, I bet you're gonna..." "I won't hush you again. Now be quiet." Brittany talks too much. She just needs to be silent sometimes but as usual I will make her see things my way. She has no idea.

Brittany POV

What is she about to do? The suspense is too much. I think I will explode. She is walking over to the dresser so slowly. When did it get so far away from the bed anyway?

She pulls open the dresser and I try one more time to find out what she has cooked up.

"Sani, baby, what are you about to do to me?" I try to ask with as much sex in my voice as ever. "Be quiet Brittany, you wanted this anyway. It is yours."


	3. Chapter 3

**Smut. Smut. Smut. If you do not like, do not read. Please review babes. I will love you forever.**

Santana POV

Brittany is so nervous. I am glad I could do my part. ;) I glance back at her before pulling two new pairs of handcuffs out of my drawer. I turn around holding a pair in each hand. Even from across the room in such minimal lighting I could see her eyes widen and I know her pupils were dilating. She gulps.

"What are you gonna do with those babe?" "Oh, sweetheart you will see." I climbed over to her on the bed and kissed her deeply. "Give me your left wrist baby." "Yes ma'am." Ohh, God. I love when she calls me ma'am. I can feel myself get even wetter at the utterance of that word.

How can I keep control of myself when she is on her worst behavior? I need to handcuff her other arm quick before she gets anymore teasing ideas. I cuff her right wrist to the bed post and kiss her again. Hard.

"Now Britt, if you keep on misbehaving I will have to tie your legs up too. Be my good sexy girl, okay?" "Yes ma'am." Holy hell, she is making this quite hard. I kiss her neck four times and am rewarded with frantic moans escaping Brittany's sweet lips. My favorite sound. "Please Sani," she begs in the sexiest way. Who am I not to oblige my woman?

I climb on top of her and straddle her hips. I begin planting kisses across her collarbones as she whispers faint 'I love yous'. I kiss up and along her neck, sucking on the flesh there and marking my territory with love bites. I love leaving the sweet bruises of my endearment on my wife. Every movement of my lips gets the return of a moan or compliment from my wife.

"I love you Brittany Pierce-Lopez," I say as I slide down her body making myself even with her breasts. "I love you more wifey," Britt says practically breathless as I kiss along the underside of her right breast occasionally flicking my tongue out. When I get to her cleavage I slide my tongue up and down along it and start my process in the left one. I sit back up still straddling her as she let's out a guttural moan.

I climb between her legs and plant a kiss on her perfect left hipbone and kiss across her pelvis to her right hipbone. "Down Santana, down." "In due time my love," I whisper as I kiss back up her body. I trail kisses along her tummy to her navel. I French kiss her bellybutton fluttering my tongue in and out. Brittany's hips are going wild. She is wriggling uncontrollably underneath me and filling the room with her moans.

"Please take me Santana. I cannot take this anymore baby." Like I said before, who am I to not oblige my lovely woman. I center myself above her wetness. I can smell her delicious arousal just for me, I lick my lips and now I am going in.

Brittany POV

Torture. This can only be described as really sexy torture. I can't even guide her where I need her because of these handcuffs. Finally after me begging her, does she go to the spot that has been aching for her all morning.

"Ooohhhhh dear God." She slides her tongue along my folds and I am in Heaven. I couldn't have picked a better woman to marry. "Sanni, mmm babe mhhmmm oh Lord." I can't even speak correctly because of the things she is doing to me right now. I can feel my hips buck up a bit.

Santana looks up at me with her signature sexy smirk. "You like that babe?"

Santana POV

She is a little hot mess under me. Brittany is wildly grinding her hips into my tongue and it is obvious that she craves more contact. I slip my tongue into her folds licking her sensitive bundle of nerves.

"Babe, uhh fuck. More Santana." I slide my finger into her wetness easily gliding in with her moans as my background music. I continue my assault on her clit with this added digit. "More ahhhh more more." Okay. I will give her more.

The only thing that matters to me right now is giving Britt what she wants. I slide my middle finger out and it is glistening with her arousal. I can't resist the urge. I lean up taking the finger into my mouth and sucking it clean. She tastes so amazingly good. I immediately want taste her more so I dip my tongue down into her wetness basking my tongue in her flavor once again. The smell of her intoxicating me. I can hardly breathe. I remember the last words she'd spoken.

She had cried out for more. I cautiously licked the pads of my middle and ring fingers before delving them deep into my beautiful Brittany. She cried out before wildly bucking her hips. She began to ride my left hand as I brought my thumb up to strike her quivering nub.

I could feel her clenching with every curl and thrust of my fingers. She was inching closer and closer toward ecstasy. I looked up at her beautifully contorted face. Keeping my hand firmly in its position I climbed on top of her and kissed her with everything inside me. I felt her trembling beneath me. She wrenched her lips from mine and let out the most piteous moan as she clenches so inhumanly tight on my fingers. She shudders and collapses into total stillness.

She quietly coos as I slowly rub her clit helping her riding out her orgasm. Once she opens her eyes I slip my fingers out of her and lick them clean. I remove the handcuffs from her wrists and toss them on the floor with a clang. She looks at me lovingly and contentedly then pulls me down and whispers into my lips.

Brittany POV

"I love you." I love her to the very moon and back. She settles in behind me and I am so filled with love and sleepiness. She wraps her tan arms around me and we are spooning. "I love you too," she whispers as I drift into sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Please please please review. I would really like to hear from you guys. I am super excited about recent Brittana developments in Glee. Well anyway, I hope you all enjoy this.**

Brittany P0V

I crack one eye open. The bright display on the clock across the room reads 10:15. We haven't been asleep more than two hours. I yawn quietly and glance down at the delicate tanned hand around my waist. Warmth rushes through me as I begin to remember how we just spent the morning. I am becoming aware of how good Santana's naked body feels on my back and how amazing she just made me feel in general.

Wow, I never even got around to making her breakfast. We get carried away so quickly. I slowly lift her tiny hand away trying not to wake her up. I slide out of bed and stare at her a little. It may seem a bit creepy but she is amazingly stunning. Her naked body draped across the bed in the airiest way that gave no betrayal to the fact that she was a little badass. She just lies there with her arms clung together and the sweetest angelic grin on her sleeping face. Seeing her like this makes me want to give her everything humanly possible and more. I have the strongest feeling to wrap her in my arms and I want to kiss her but don't want to wake her up yet. The NotePad on the bedside table gives me a great idea. I know how to reward her for everything. Everything she does just makes me so super duper happy. I looked in the drawer to find a pen and painstakingly wrote out a note.

*30 minutes later*

After taking a shower and getting dressed, I made sure all of my plans were in motion and left the room. I shuffled downstairs quickly and pulled out everything I would need. I tied my apron around my waist and had already secured my hair behind me in a braid. This day will be perfect if I have any say in it, starting with breakfast. First step, pancake batter.

Santana POV

"I love you Britt," I yawn in a high pitched voice searching for my gorgeous wife's nude body. Instead of sweet vanilla scented skin, my hand is met with an empty bed. I wrench my eyes open, it is apparently 11:40. Where in the hell is Brittany? I look all around until my eyes pinpoint on a scribbled on piece of paper. Icrawl across the bed snatching the note up as I reach the bedside table.

It reads: "To my love, Did you sleep well baby? Thank you so much. I don't mean for the sex, even though it was amazing. Thank you for loving me so so much. You are the best thing that happened to me. I want the rest of this day to be completely about you. I have many surprises for you today as a way to show my appreciation for how perfect you have always been. I put your favorite outfit in the bathroom and set out your bubble bath. Get cleaned up and meet me downstairs in the dining room. Love, Brittany"

That literally is touching my heart. I am honestly melting at the sheer adorableness this woman has inside of her. How does snixx even survive around my wife? She does the sweetest most wondrous things. I am constantly overwhelmed by her perfection and it is sometimes hard to think through it. There isn't a thing that could compare to the love I have for Brittany S. Pierce-Lopez. Now, to go take the bath.

*45 minutes later*

The bath was so relieving. I could feel all of the snixxiness being shed from my body with each passing minute. The only thing remaining was love for my indescribably awe-inspiring wife. It could have only been improved if she had been in the tub with me. Everything in the world could be improved by her gentle smile and melodic voice. Her shining gold hair falling across her shoulders and dancer's legs perfectly completing the mental picture. Now I'm finally out of the bath and dry.

I massage Brittany's favorite scented lotion into my skin and spritz on the matching body spray. She goes crazy whenever she smells the coconut lime breeze, she says it reminds her of Froot Loops. I don't mind that at all. She is really the sweetest thing; that is all I can think. I put on the emerald and white summer dress, the love of my life freshly pressed for me; along with the matching pumps. I look for the matching jewelry and find it neatly placed near the vanity in our bathroom. I place the jewelry on quickly and give myself a quicker once over before putting my hair in a low side ponytail with a few loose tendrils. I know Brittany will be happy with the way I look, I hurriedly put some light makeup on and leave the room.

I don't want to keep her waiting and all I want to do is kiss her for her amazing thoughtfulness. As I step down the stairs the ambrosial smell of what I assume is brunch hits me. Suddenly, I realize that I am quite hungry and my tummy does a little grumble. I walk across the hall into the dining room and see that the table is full of steaming food. There are pancakes, croissants, scrambled eggs, Turkey bacon, and my favorite cereal. There is also a sliced apple and a bowl of grapes but fruit doesn't interest me nearly as much as the fact that I don't see Brittany.

"Britt! Babe, whe-" "Right here," she says as she walks into the room carrying a tray with orange juice from the kitchen. As she sets the tray down I am hit by the gravity of her perfection. Her hair is falling beautifully over her shoulders down her back in gentle wavy cascades. She is wearing red lipstick highlighted by a blue and red dress that accents the amazingly clear blue of her eyes. She has bright red pumps on and the outfit itself literally makes me fall in love all over again. I can't even say anything but a stuttered, "Damn."

"You look pretty damn yourself Santana. How was your nap and bath?" She walks over to me and places a kiss on my lips a beat after the word bath. My breath hitched and my head started spinning. After four years of marriage she still had this effect on me. I pressed my lips back into hers before pulling back. "It was all marvelous thanks to you." "I'm so happy you liked it, now brunchtime." I went to sit when Britt came up behind me and pulled out my chair. When I sit down she pushes the chair back in and assumes her rightful spot in the chair beside me. I giggle at her sweet gesture and set my sights on the first thing I pull into my plate is pancakes. Man, does love make me remarkably hungry.

Brittany POV

As I came around the corner holding drinks, I stumbled a little when I saw Santana she was wearing the outfit I picked out and her beautiful body filled it out greatly. She looked so soft. She could have been spring herself with the way she looked in front of me. She looked soft and pure in a way that I hadn't seen since our wedding day. We'd decided we would both wear traditional wedding dresses and she was so breathtaking.

**FLASHBACK**

"This lady is the most loveliest thing I have seen in my whole life. She has always been my protector and I have always loved her so much. I don't know why she picked me but I have been happy since the moment she has. She even understood the importance of Lord Tubbington and didn't question his addiction. She is the most wonderful thing in this world and she is no doubt mine."

Santana is staring at me holding back tears but some spill out anyway and she looks so innocent and beautiful. She is breathtaking like a wonder of the world. The best part is that she is mine and she has been moved by my words.

She takes a deep breath then begins her vows: "Before I met this woman I was not strong. I constantly put up fronts and pushed people away by being cold and borderline heartless. Then she came like spring after the coldest winter. She warmed my heart and then she stole it. She showed me that real happiness was possible with love. The moments when I thought I might lose her were the absolute hardest to bear. From the moment I first saw her there was something in her eyes that I knew I needed. I feel like the most blessed woman in the world to be able to call her mine. There isn't a thing I-" I kissed her before she could finish. She was just so sweet and it was so beautiful. The entire church went dead silent before I heard the preacher say, "Well I guess you can kiss the bride."

**END FLASHBACK**

"Britt, you should try this it is so good. I can't believe you made all of this babydoll. You are the sweetest." I snap out of my memories. "You make me want to be sweet, lovely. Hurry and eat up, we have much to do today. " "Ooo , do I sense a surprise Mrs. Pierce-Lopez? You know I love surprises." "Yes, you are in for quite the surprise ." I know how much Sani loves surprises so I am sure she will love these. I put extra thought into them especially for it to be last minute.

I finish eating as much as I can and begin cleaning up as Santana finishes. "You may want to call Kurt back babe," I yell from the kitchen. "Oh, he can wait. You deserve all of my attention for being so thoughtful today." Awe , did I mention how cute my wife is? She is really so damn cute. When I finish cleaning up I grab my purse and peek out of the window to make sure everything is still in proper order.

I am so crazy excited. I then find Santana in the downstairs bathroom touching up her makeup. She is so gorgeous I don't even know why she bothers. "You ready to go yet, my lady?" "Where are we going my love?" "That is for me to know and you to guess about," I said while tapping her gently on her adorable nose. She turns the bathroom light out and grabs my hand, "Lead me my darling."

Santana POV

Whenever Brittany flashes me that smile I will agree to anything. I grab her hand and prepare to do whatever it is that she plans. As we approach the front door she stood in her tracks and faces me while clutching both of my hands. "Sani, I want this day to be super special for you. I want you to be really happy all day. Try to be happy." "I love you Brittany, when you're by my side there is no way that I wouldn't be happy, " I say before pressing a quick peck to each of her cheeks.

She is so damn amazing. She lets go of my hand and approaches the front door while shooting me an adorable smile before opening it. She holds the door open for me like the perfect gentlelady. I smile at her with as much affection as can be put in a smile before walking through the door. As she comes behind me and rests her hands upon my hips, I am almost breathless.

The only thing I can let out is a loud gasp. I am so overcome with love and unbelievable adoration for Brittany. I spin around to kiss her with all that I have because she is everything I have wanted forever. How could I not be happy with something like this? Brittany lightly pulls back from the kiss and says, "I'm glad you like this princess." "Like?" I whisper, " Try love it."


	5. Chapter 5

**SO, here is chapter five. I really hope you like it. I have been heavily inspired by recent Brittana. I would love to hear any suggestions on how you feel about the story so far. What would you like to see ? I am so sorry this took so long by the way. I will update faster. Follow, favourite review? Thanks you and voila! **

* * *

Santana POV

I am just standing here, still gaping at the beautiful carriage in front of me. There is even a gorgeous creamy white horse connected to it. I legitimately feel like a princess and I can't believe it. How does Britt do these things? She always thinks of the sweetest things to do.

I remember when we got back together after our last breakup. She sat in a room and filled it with lilies. She believes lilies are the lesbian of flowers. She did everything possible to get me back and it was absolutely amazing, I couldn't be happier than I was at that moment.

Now here we are, a boring but still very sexy married couple, and she was still making me feel this way. I am looking at her in a way that I am sure seems incredulous. She has the biggest grin on her face as if I had given her the gift.

She grabbed me over by my left hand and pulls me toward the carriage. "Come on, you won't want to be late." "Late to where babe?" She glares at me playfully, "That would be none of your business. Now get in the car woman," she says with a wink as she holds the carriage door open by it's ornate carriage. I step in and wait for Brittany to join me. She goes to say a few things to the coachman and then comes back and slides in beside me before the coachman closes the door.

I grab her hand and peck her gently on the lips before telling her how grateful I am and saying how I feel like a princess. She then whispers "You aren't a princess, " as I begin to frown she squeezes my thigh with her free hand. " That's because you're a queen Sani. " When Brittany says that I bring her toward me by pulling the back of her neck forward and crashing our lips together. She tastes like sugar cookies and vanilla bean icecream. She is everything sweet I have ever know, her scent and taste fit her persona perfectly.

She cups my face with her free hand and deepens the kiss running her tongue across my bottom lip begging for entrance. As I part my lips the carriage comes to a halt. I didn't actually even realize that it was moving. Brittany pulled back. "Well I think we're here." She pulls out her compact and inspects her makeup which is somehow still flawless. She puts the tiny mirror away and captures my left hand bringing it to her lips. She kisses my hand softly and scoops up her purse as she exits the carriage. Oh Gosh. Does she look amazing walking away? Definitely.

I step outside. I didn't notice how bright the sun was earlier. I guess I miss alot when Brittany is around. I look up and see a beautiful marquee above my head and it reads 'Grease' I jumped into Brittany's arms and squeezed her tightly. I didn't even know that this show was playing. She knows how much I love this musical. When I was 19, I played Rizzo in McKinley 's Grease and I have always loved it. So taking me to see this was practically a dream. I love my wife so much. She is chock full of surprises.

She links pinkies with me and we enter the theatre. All throughout the musical I sneak glances at Britt and by heart soars. I love her.

Brittany POV

As Santana looks so intently at the stage my mind is racing. I see her as I cast quick little looks to her. Whenever a certain song she really likes comes on her eyes sparkle and she clenched my hand. I have to resist the urge to press my lips against her shapely fuller ones. Occasionally she looks over to me with adoration before facing back to the stage.

Nothing makes me happier than the fact that she is enjoying the day so far. I had to call in a few favors. Luckily the lady who owns this theatre used to dance with me in the company. She was happy to get us tickets. She leans over and whispers into my ear, "Thank you my sweet love. This is such an amazing present," she says while tilting her head to kiss my cheek. I really am so happy that I could make her day.

As the show ends and we stand she pulls me into her and huskily whispers, "I can't wait to get home and show you how much I appreciate this babe." God. I wish. "Sorry Sani but we aren't nearly finished for today," I said back to her cheerfully even though I wanted to get my hands on her as soon as possible. There was still so much to do.

She raised her eyebrows in happy surprise. I pecked her lightly on the cheek and once again I was dragging her to the carriage. I handed a note to the driver, climbed inside the luxurious carriage, and we were off yet again. Alone inside the carriage, Santana and I were really close. I could smell her perfumed skin adding to the already amazing aroma of her body. She was wearing the sexiest smirk on her face as she said, "I really do want to thank you."

She began to kiss up my neck and along my shoulder. I can barely control myself. I can feel my cheeks flush and a deep blush rises into my face. "Oh, baby stop. We'll be there in just a minute. Stop getting me so worked up," I weakly protest. I absentmindedly check my cellphone and the time is 4:19.

We have fifty-six minutes until our reservation time. As the carriage rocks to a stop in front of the restaurant I clutch Satana's hand tightly. "Baby we have a little while before dinner so let's check out some boutiques." "Oooo shopping," she giggled. "Maybe I can find a little something for tonight," she exclaims with a wink. I feel myself getting hot as she drags me out of the carriage this time and through the street.

I quickly catch up to her paces and spin her around on her heels. I could not help it she was so stunning I just want to spin her like the most graceful queen.

Santana POV

As Britt spins me our eyes meet for the briefest instant and my heart races. She always looks at me so adoringly. I almost feel faint. When I am facing forward again we resume walking and enter the nearest boutique. It's called Lure, and I can definitely see why. It is full floor to ceiling with tasteful lingerie and fancy accessories.

Within seconds Brittany is enamored with with a sparkly bustier and matching panties. She rushes into the changing room and I can't help but chuckle to myself. She always had a short attention span and love of rhinestones. I walk around the store fingering a few things here and there.

My work as a cage dancer made me pretty picky about sexy wear. I spot this beautiful royal blue and white striped ensemble and make my way over to it because I would look hot as hell in it. Plus, my baby loves me in blue. The set looks sort of like a naughty sailor type thing that I know Brittany will love with my sailor hat. I grab that and a few other prospects and slip into a dressing room.

After confirming my suspicion that I look pretty great in the outfit I see Brittany already has things in a bag and was checked out. I shoot her a questioning look. "Santana, you know that today is a day of surprises now hurry on we should stop in a few other places too."

I check my items out, and before I can even pull my wallet out Britt swipes her card, slips it back into her purse, and thanks the cashier. As we walk along the sidewalk I decide to pick my wife's brain a bit. I look you at Britt's face and say,"You are very serious about today, huh Brittany?" "Of course Sani, I want you to get how much I love you. I know that you get it but I like proving it. I like bringing a smile to your face. I like making you happy. It makes me feel happy when you feel special because you are. You're my everything and I truthfully don't think one day is even enough to pamper you."

As she says all of this her eyes get so clear and passionate that my breath hitches. She says it so frankly and without heaitation that i am stunned. Every word she says rings truth in her eyes and warms my heart thoroughly. I have to constantly remind myself that this is reality and this is really the woman I get to spend the entirety of my life when from now on. "Do you really mean that babe?" "More than I mean anything except for I love you."

With that, I wrap my arms around her neck haphazardly and kiss her. I kiss her right in the middle of the city sidewalk. With this kiss I forget everything and everyone who is probably watching because this woman is amazing. She pulls back slightly and whispers about being late into my lips. I undrape myself from her neck and grasp her hand again lovingly. We swing hands playfully as we stroll down the sidewalk. I cast a glance at Britt and she is just smiling away, her bright white smile practically glowing in the afternoon sun. I ask her what could possibly on her mind to make her smile like this.

"Just you. Well, us...ugh I mean being with you causes this smile. Plus I'm thinking about what I'm going to do with you later, " as she says this her face slowly deepens into the most adorable red. "Oh Britt! Who knew you were so bad?" I laugh halfway into the sentence. I know just how bad she is. "I. Can't. Wait." I bring her hand to my lips punctuating every word. She shudders as we walk into a candle store.

After looking around for a bit, my lovely wife picks out a red candle reminiscent of cinnamon and I pick out one that I believe smells like her. It is pale white with delicate golden swirls, it smells like vanilla and sunshine. If she were a candle she would undoubtedly be this one. We leave the store and make our way back toward the restaurant.

We enter the quaint upscale restaurant after placing our bags in the car. As I enter walk up to the reservation podium the hostess, says "Are you the Lopez party?" With a nod of Brittany head we are seated immediately to a corner table near the front. The table is adorned with lilies in a crystal vase, in a glance around the room I can tell that our table is a special one...it also looks as if there are no other patrons.

The classy band positioned near our table begins to play Taylor Swift's 'Mine' as Brittany slides my chair in before taking hers. "Brittany, was this all your doing? This is the most wonderful thing anyone has ever done for me," I expressively say trying to hold back my slipping tears. This is the most beautiful scene that has ever played out just for me.

She reaches across the table and wipes off my tears before speaking gently; "Santana Lopez, you are the most wonderful thing in my life. You are the very thing that makes me smile every morning when I wake up. Don't be so flattered by this because if anything you deserve so much more. So stop your cute little tears and unscrunch your cute little face and smile because this is for you."

At the end of her perfect speech she leaned over and planted a kiss on my most just as our plates arrived. I don't even remember ordering, honestly. "Oh by the way San I ordered for you," Brittany exclaimed with a wink. She's so cute when she states the obvious. We thank the waitress and quickly dig into our plates. Everything is so delicious that we are done with our meals quite soon.

As the waitress brings out dessert which, I am already thinking about ravenously, Brittany excuses herself from the table. With fork already in hand I frown a little while the plates are being set down, before rationalizing that my wife probably just has to use the restroom. I am surprised when the music changes as she climbs onto through low stage and stands in front of the microphone.

I am even more surprised when I realize what song is playing. It is the song that started our lives together truly. Fleetwood Mac's 'Landslide' plays and Britt begins to sing. Talk about shock.

**So there it is. Thanks for reading. Like/dislike? Tell me all about it. Any suggestions for the end of the night? Otherwise, Ciao.**


	6. Chapter 6: I've been afraid of changing

**Thanks for making it this far, you're Rad and I would love to hear from you. Please any suggestions or things you were displeased with please share. I know this was an unexpected turn but bear with me. I think you may enjoy it if you got to this point. As always, please enjoy. **

* * *

**Santana POV **

Brittany stood there as the picture of feminine beauty and began.

"I took my love, and took it down. I climbed a mountain and I turned around. And I saw my reflection in the snow-covered hills, till the landslide brought me down."

She was looking me so intently in the eyes. I could feel the passion of every lyric in her bright voice as she serenaded me. The intonation of the pitches struck next, sending me back to the first time I'd sung this song to Britt.

I was just a bitchy cheerleader being helped out by Holly Holliday. I was just a bitchy cheerleader who was in love with Brittany Pierce. I remember crying so hard because I was so afraid that she wouldn't love me the same way. Somehow I lucked out because she did love me and still does. That is still so incredible to me.

Now we're here and she is professing her love for me in our special way. I instantaneously tune back into the song, drawn away from my thoughts by my favorite part as Brittany's voice fills with emotion.

" Well, I've been afraid of changing 'cause I've built my life around you.

But time makes you bolder even children get older and I'm getting older too."

I start singing along as I begin to walk toward my lovely wife. I get toward her as we sing: "Well the landslide will bring it down."

On the word it I am directly in front of her, just inches away from her lips. I can feel her taking a breath in and on the word down I close the gap and hungrily press my lips into hers. She kisses me back and we forget all about the band standing there. Our lips and tongues say everything that we have been feeling all day. I feel my body heat up and I gently open my eyes without breaking the kiss. Brittany has taken on a rosy flush and all I can think about is getting Brittany home and to myself.

She breaks the kiss and says, "I'm so glad you like it. I just, I just love you so much and everyday with you is special. I wanted to make you feel as special as you make me. I get the warmest feelings just thinking of you. You're my everything and I really just have something I want to ask you because I think we can do it. I think this will complete our lives. Here's our change. "

When she says this I get extremely confused. I mean, I thought our relationship was complete. Am I not doing enough? Maybe she wants to go to counseling. Before I can voice my worries about our marriage she gets down on one knee. I am suddenly even more confused because last time we were in this position I had already said yes. This is really causing me to worry and I am not good with anxiety. I get a look that I'm sure conveys panic and stammer. "Brittany, what are you-," is all that I manage to get out before she shushes me gently. Then she says something I hadn't even expected, "Santana Lopez will you have a baby with me?" I was stunned but as soon as she said that I was so overjoyed at the thought of a beautiful tiny Brittany running around. "Yes Britt, let's have a baby!"

When I said that she leapt up and hugged me in the most endearing display of love I had ever seen. I hadn't even thought of it but now that it's been said I realize how excited the idea makes me. To top the mood off there's Britt. She's so sweet and seemingly innocent as she jumps up and down.

Seeing her so cute is reminding me about how much I want to take her home, as I take in her sinfully long legs in that dress. I tangle my hand into Brittany's and look her dead in the eyes trying to convey my exact feelings of arousal. Always the one to understand me Britt whispers sensually, "I think it's about time we celebrate the next step by taking tonight for ladykissing before we start planning stuff."

I couldn't agree more as I give her a kiss on the cheek. She drops a tip and we walk hand-in-hand out of the restaurant with smiles dancing on our lips. As we sit in the carriage the air feels hot and I slide up close to Brittany inhaling her sweet scent. I kiss the space between her shoulder and neck while running my hands up the sides of her fitted dress and all I want to do is rip it off of her. When she begins to moan she throws her head to the side. I quickly begin to kiss the exposed flesh of her neck moaning at the sweetness of her skin .

This ride needs to be over because I'm trying to get my mack on. She lets her fingers linger across my forearm as I kiss her. After about five more hot and heavy minutes of this, the carriage slides to a stop and we practically jump out of it dashing to the house; yelling our thanks like rowdy teenagers. With her hand in mine I swiftly unlock the door and hold it open for Brittany. She walks in and I hurriedly get inside house and shut the door behind me. Before I can get my bearings Brittany is slamming her body into mine and our tongues are moving in the most synchronized of dances.

She kisses me hungrily as she presses me into the door with her thigh hard against my center. I moan hotly into her soft little lips. I lightly dig my nails into her back at the influx of sensations as we slide across the door . I don't even know if we can make it to the bedroom. I decide to make the sofa my goal. As we mesh mouths and tongues fight for dominance I try to navigate us toward the living room. Shoes are kicked off as Brittany runs her deft fingers up and down my back, searching for the zipper I assume. I shift my hands behind her as I do the same, my lips never leaving hers. We both find the zippers at the same time and slide them down , ever in sync.

In our underwear and in front of the couch we disconnect. We stand there completely unmoving and in awe of eachother. I feel the love and lust radiating off of my only love. She comes closer to me and slides her middle fingers remarkably gently up my spine and her hands inch toward much bra, unhooking it with beautiful dexterity. Her face inches from mine, I cannot resist stealing a kiss from her. She is just too beautiful. She giggles into my lips as she pulls my bra off in a swift motion. I try wriggling out of my panties because I need to be naked. I don't want to hinder anything that she wants to do to me.

Brittany gently pushes me down onto the sofa and climbs on top of my naked body. She stays here, straddling me for a second emanating sheer radiance, as her lustrous hair slipped over her shoulder and on over my shoulder. The moonlight peeping through the slanted blinds lit her hair aglow and I instantly wanted to feel her. She unclasps her bra and leans over toward me.

Her face is hovering directly above mine giving me just the perfect opportunity to wrap my arms around her neck super lightly and kiss her with every bit of longing I'm feeling. She pulls back lightly, as I open my eyelids my irises are met with vibrant deep blue orbs. She gently bites my bottom lip and goes in for another sweet kiss. She turns me into poetic thinking mush.

**Brittany POV**

I can say that I'm Santana sexual because nothing can turn me on like anything she does. Here I am, practically sitting on her and all I want to do is feel myself totally nude against her. I softly get up stretching a bit, as I find bearing with my feet in the floor. Standing, I grab my black thong and slide it down my legs and kick it off at my feet. The look on Sanni's face is so cute as she watches me, seeming very hungry. As I start to climb back on Santana she takes her tiny hand and yanks mine. I land on top of her quickly and she is kissing my neck and soon after our naked bodies are sliding across eachother.

Kisses are being swapped and the air is seriously on fire between us. I'm so happy Santana picked such a big comfy couch. My wife is such a smarty pants. After hot minutes of burning flesh on flesh, I decide to take the lead. Even though San pretends she likes being top, I am so sure she likes being my bottom. I steady myself and begin to slide up her body. She lets out a weak but super hot moan as my thigh rubs against her lady parts. Once again, I'm straddling her. This time I have a plans though, Santana will come tonight.

I slip my thigh between my wife's while gently nibbling her shoulders. I jerk my thigh forward drawing a gasp from my wife's pouty lips as my thigh met her center. I do it two more times each time making Santana moan. "Brittany Pierce-Lopez, " she croaked mid moan, "Fuck me already."

At that I slide my right hand down her body and place my left hand hard into the couch. I back off of Santana's body as I rest my right hand on her left hip. My left hand still being used for balance, I kiss her right hipbone as I bring my right hand to her center. When my thumb touches her clit she whimpers, it's not long before I am sliding my middle finger through her wet folds. Her moan is instant and the sexiest sound to ever touch my ears. I curl my middle finger against her inner walls and keep tapping her clit with my thumb. Soon it gets pretty obvious that she wants more. She is thrusting her hips against my hand.

I pull my finger out and she lets out a few whimpers that sound more hot than desperate. It's just something that she does to me. I can feel the wetness leaking from me onto my clenched thighs. I slip my middle finger back into her this time adding my ring finger that I'd just stripped of its ring. I begin moving my fingers inside of her to a rhythm that exists only in my head. During one really response getting curl I plunged my tongue into her folds licking up and down her slit while listening to her coo.

She tasted so good to me, as she always does. Maybe we were even made for each other in that way too. The taste of Santana always seem to drive me absolutely crazy. Her moans are getting louder and higher and her lady parts are tightening their grip on my fingers. I look up at her because I don't want to miss her face. Soon, I get just what I want, Santana is coming really hard and it's like a flood is rushing down my hand and wrist.

She's clenched so tight around me and she lets out one final yelp in release. Her beautiful face scrunches up into the most adorable expressions and she's falling. As she comes down from her orgasm I slide my fingers out of her and lick them clean. As I lay down next to her tired body she looks in a really happy and lazy way.

She blinks twice and rasps out, "I don't know what you're doing but I hope you don't think we're finished. Your turn next Pierce-Lopez. You've got quite the night ahead of you. " Oh man, do I?


	7. Chapter 7: Make Me A Mommy

**Hey guys, I'm already done with the next chapter but I'd like to know if you want me to keep it in omniscient third person. I personally like it better this way. Uhm, this chapter is pretty smutty and if you aren't down for the serious smut parts I would suggest skipping this story. Because, even though this story is really fluffy as a whole...they like their sexytimes. A review on the point of view would be rad. Anyway, enjoy babes.**

* * *

Brittany wakes up in the morning on the couch naked and yawning. Her nose begins to twitch adorably at the aromatic scent of coffee. She stretches and sits up, looking around the spacious first floor of the Lopez house. Spying Santana at the marble breakfast nook she slides off of the plush sofa practically oblivious to her own overt nudity.

In the kitchen Brittany finds her wife sipping coffee and surfing the web on her MacBook. Santana flits her eyes up at the sound of her wife's thin feet softly hitting the tile. She does a double take as she sees that Brittany is still naked. "Ay Dios Mio! Britt I completely forgot that you were nude," Brittany deeply blushed with warmth and Santana did in turn. "Want some coffee babe," Santana said indicating to cluster of Starbucks.

Brittany nodded softly and padded over to the goodies, picking up a venti cup with the name 'Bicorn' scrawled across it. Santana smiled to herself watching her pretty nude wife as she took her first tiny sip of coffee. At the first gulp of coffee Brittany's eyes brightened. To be such a child-like woman she isn't very responsive or bright without coffee, and of course Santana would know that Starbucks was necessary after a night like last night.

There are brownies and muffins too, Santana offered. "Not yet Sani I'm not very hungry right now," Brittany replies walking over to her wife setting the cup down. Brittany wraps her arms around her wife's neck from behind and inhales her sharp but sweet scent. "What are you up to so early babe?" When asked this Santana begins to laugh softly, "Britt, sweetheart it's 11:30. Also, I'm researching how we can start our family. I want to make sure we do this right. I have a few things to ask you about this though."

Brittany smiles in a way that the Cheshire cat would envy, she was hoping that Santana wouldn't have a change of heart overnight about something she wanted so badly. Then again, didn't Santana always want what she did? Brittany looked at her wife who was staring at her, no doubt Brittany had become lost in her thoughts again.

She quickly replied to Santana for fear of losing this happy moment, "Sure, but you don't have to go on ' ' Sanipants. I have a whole file of stuff." The Latina raised her eyebrows expressively because she had no idea Britt was so prepared. She took her opportunity to get the important questions out of the way.

"OK babe, first things first. Did you want to do in-vitro or adoption?" Brittany giggled at her wife's seriousness. "Definitely in-vitro because I want our baby to be a part of us." Now it was Santana's turn to grin, she was hoping that Brittany would want this. The little blonde girl who she envisioned in her mind the day before came back into her head as she smiled.

"The next thing is, I've decided that I'd like to give birth to your baby Brittany Pierce-Lopez. So the next thing is would you be comfortable with me having some of your eggs?" Brittany could barely contain her excitement at such an adorable request. Of course Santana could have her baby. She always wanted to experience childbirth but they could always have another. 'Wow another' , the blonde thought. She kissed her wife on the cheek then spun Santana's chair to face her.

Brittany replied to her, " You really want to have my baby San?, " as her wife nodded she continued, "OK but only if I can have yours next. " Santana almost fainted. The thought of Brittany pregnant with a little Santana made her feel so warm inside and a little hot. Or maybe that was Brittany standing naked in front of her saying such beautiful things either way she was turned on. Alot.

"Soooo, Britt I know this is a really important thing but, um, I'm sort of..." Brittany blushed, instantly knowing what her wife was referring to. She looked at her wife soaking in every detail of her. Broadway sweatshirt hanging off of her shoulder, hair up in the messiest of buns, and barely there leggings. She was so casual and Brittany couldn't want her more.

Brittany walked back into the living room retrieving the bags they'd gotten and thrown on the floor the night before. She peered into hers and grinned. "Come upstairs in ten minutes," Brittany called singsonging to her wife as she dashed upstairs. Downstairs, Santana had started to take her hair down. It cascaded down her back as she shook her head. She lifted her sweatshirt over her head leaving her totally nude up top because she'd discarded her bra as soon as she finished her coffee run. Soon she stepped out of her leggings and thong , completely naked in the kitchen. They were going to have to stop doing this once they had their kids.

Santana picked up her bag from the night before hurrying to change into the getup. She only had three minutes to get upstairs. The latina ran to the laundry room tossing in her clothes from the morning and began to make her way upstairs. Her heart was beating with anticipation because Brittany is obviously skilled at surprising people, especially her wife. Santana finally gets upstairs and opens the door. Yep. Definitely good at surprises.

When Brittany's eyes fell on Santana clad in the sexy sailor suit, to say she got wetter would be an understatement. She was soaked. Yet, she couldn't help wondering where Santana's sailor hat was anyway. The stripes make Santana's breasts look big even though she had her implants removed long ago. It was probably the sexiest thing Brittany had ever seen and she immediately wanted to do naughty things to her. Just looking at Santana made her want to moan.

Santana is experiencing the same type of desire as her eyes rake over Brittany. She couldn't understand how someone could be so radiant and so sexual at the same time. Santana was having a hard time thinking just looking at her wife. She's mesmerized as her eyes fall over the blonde's cascade of golden hair, to her perfect chest clad in a rhinestone bustier that Santana desperately wanted to rip off, to the faux appendage between her legs. Santana's knees get weak thinking about what Brittany could do to her with that. "Damn Britt, going all out I - "

Before Santana can finish her teasing sentence Brittany is kissing her and lifting her into her arms. Santana's legs are wrapped around Brittany's torso as they inhale eachother. Brittany carries them over to the bed and lays Santana down breaking them apart, much to Santana's dismay. Brittany leans over her wife's body and begins unbuttoning her sexy pinstriped top because now all she cares about is what's under it.

As she gets the top open she presses a fiery kiss between Santana's breasts. Santana grabs one of Brittany's hands, as she kisses down her body, and glides her tongue up Brittany's middle finger. "Mmm, " Santana moans because she genuinely likes the taste of light perspiration on the blonde's fingers. Brittany loves Santana's tongue on any part of her body even her fingers. As Brittany continues to lick at her wife's breasts and suck her peaks into her mouth, Santana is squirming beneath her. Santana's body is on fire and Brittany's strap-on keeps brushing her leg. She lets go of Brittany's hand and instead takes to frantically trying to rip her own panties off. Brittany pauses her ministrations on her wife's breasts and begins to giggle.

"Need some help with that?" Without waiting for an answer Brittany alters her position and begins to slide Santana's panties off and somehow as soon as they're off Santana finds the zipper to Brittany's bustier. It falls from her chest and Brittany swiftly moves it out of the way. Santana pulls Brittany down to her so they are eye to eye and whispers, "I want to feel your skin on mine while you fuck me." Brittany almost goes insane at the declaration. She looks down and reaches to pull her wife's legs a bit farther apart. Brittany can't help but slip her middle finger into her wife. The brunette lets out a moan and Brittany quickly slides the digit out of her, putting it to her lips and sucking it clean. "Stop teasing me pretty please," Santana utters. Brittany loves making Santana submissive and she really loves it when niceties are involved.

Santana watches as Brittany guides the strap-on into her soaking entrance and instantly moans. "Yeeeeess! " Santana yells and truly it's been a while since Brittany has used this on her. She rocks her hips into her wife's thrust groaning in pleasure. Brittany looks down and watches as the faux appendage enters her wife and slides out glistening. It makes her wish for a second she could truly feel it. She picks up a rhythm that makes Santana groan at every thrust. Santana tries to knock her hips hard back toward Brittany because she knows that the friction it makes on Brittany's clit is oftentimes enough to make her come.

Brittany lifts Santana's legs allowing her even deeper into her wife. Santana begins moaning even louder, "Faster babe, I'm so close." Santana's begging only made Brittany want desperately to oblige her wife. The blonde began pumping even harder and faster into the brunette. She brought her thumb to Santana's clit rubbing tight circles. Santana saw stars as she came, her wetness sliding down her ass and Brittany holding her legs together above her.

Brittany kissed Santana and pulled back from her guiding her legs back down to the bed. Santana came down and looked into blue eyes deep with lust. She grinned at Brittany before kissing her. Santana kissed Brittany's lips and jaw, peppering kisses all over her face. She rolled on top of her wife and kissed down her pale throat. Brittany moaned still sensitive from what she just did to her wife. Santana kissed along Brittany's chest darting her tongue out expertly at places she knew drove Brittany crazy. She continued down her wife's body hungrily tracing the flesh with her tongue now until she reached the strap. She licked all along the edge of it until she drove herself to the brink of anticipation and she desperately wanted to taste Brittany.

"Brittany take this off. " Santana growled. She wanted Brittany deftly undid each strap in remarkably short time. Soon she was laying flat on the bed with her eyes searching Santana's face for direction. Santana didn't make her wait very long before making things clear. Santana then leaned into her wife's lady parts and took one long lick up her slit causing Brittany to shudder under it. Her breath came out a breathless pant as she strained to contain her extreme pleasure. "You like that Britt Britt? " Santana questioned her lover teasingly. "Mmhhmm, " Brittany moaned out clutching the mussed bed sheets. Santana was driving Brittany insane from the teasing and her body was feeling immensely sensitive and responsive. Santana watched the beautiful woman laying on her bed, practically begging to be touched with her moans, and pulled back. Grinning like a boy on Christmas, Santana put on her most assertive husky voice and demanded; "Get on your knees babe."

Brittany immediately obliged, gingerly flipping over onto her hands and knees. She was shaking lightly with anticipation and some leftover stimulation too. Santana looked at her wife's swollen folds and licked her lips. She put a hand on each cheek of her wife's ass and leaned in to kiss her lower lips and lick up the arousal that was gathering on the outside of her folds. Suddenly Santana slipped her middle finger through Brittany's slippery folds and stroked her walls while rubbing her ridges. When Santana added another Brittany was scooting her hips back frantically to meet every thrust. By then Brittany was practically purring, quite loudly actually.

With her fingers still above her inside Brittany, Santana swiftly fixed herself so she was lying under her wife. Using her right hand she grabbed Brittany's waist slipping her fingers of her left hand out of Brittany. Brittany moaned as Santana pulled her hips down onto her mouth. Brittany was so amazingly wet that Santana could feel her arousal dripping down her chin as Britt's clit touched her thick lips. She licked up into her wife's slit parting folds with her tongue drawing a moan from Brittany.

Unable to control her thrusting hips, Brittany ground hard into Santana's mouth causing Santana to groan into Brittany. Brittany began to grind harder and faster into Santana's face forgetting about the fact that she could hurt her. She didn't though, Santana was loving it and pulling her wife's pale frame into her mouth more. Brittany tightened her thigh grip against Santana's head as Santana plunged her tongue deep into her wife.

She was so close and being tongue fucked by Santana as she rode her face was the best feeling Brittany could name. Santana tilts her head up trying desperately to get as deep into her wife as humanly possible. Brittany's moans turned into helpless whimpers drawing ever impossibly closer to release. Santana brought her thumb to Brittany's clit while her tongue was deep in her wetness.

Well, maybe it's the second best thing Brittany could think of. Brittany came extremely hard she literally squeezed Santana's tongue as she drowned her in juices. Santana desperately wanted to lick her wife clean. She gently sucked at Brittany's wetness careful not to over-stimulate her wife. She flipped the blonde over onto her back and painstakingly licked every drop of wetness from her nether regions. Santana looked up smiling sweetly at her satisfied wife and winked before slipping up to kiss her on the nose.

Santana rolled off of Brittany and draped an arm over her. For awhile there they just laid together enjoying the aftersex atmosphere. Brittany reveled in the beauty of her wife's breathing as she held her close before Santana broke the silence. "So, about this baby business Britt?" "Yes Santana," Brittany ventured. As Santana strokes her wife's stomach lightly with her fingers she asks,"Are you sure you want to have a baby with me because I can be so difficult and- " Brittany silenced her with as well placed index finger to her lips.

"Look Santana," Brittany says looking fiercely into her wife's eyes; "I know that you are so hard on yourself and I get that you don't realize how perfect you are. I know that even though I don't understand it a bit. Yet, baby you have to see that there isn't a single person I would want to mother my babies with. Stop selling yourself so short all of the time. You are my world and I'd like to add to my universe, ok? I'd rather have you and no children than many beautiful children and no you. Are you really that worried about your mommy skills?"

Santana looked at the woman she loved more than anything and shook her head softly. No, she didn't have anymore doubts. Her eyes were watering though and she tried to blink away the welling tears. She was always so touched whenever Brittany got passionate. Brittany traces Santana's spine slowly and Santana kisses her shoulder in return. They bask in their blissful marital moment. Brittany pressed her lips to Santana's giving her a sweet reassuring kiss. "Good."


	8. Chapter 8: Right Where I Need to Be

"What time is it?" Brittany's eyes found the clock on their bedside table. "It's twelve thirty-seven Santana," Brittany chirped cheerfully. "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit," Santana replied hopping up and off to the shower snatching clothes from the closet on the way. She had a big meeting at one thirty that she couldn't miss. "Why are you in such a hurry babe?" Brittany was rather surprised that Santana had jumped out of bed so quickly, usually she wanted more cuddles. She followed Santana into the bathroom awaiting an answer.

Santana gave her wife an adoring look before answering because she was truly so cute. "I have a meeting with Mercedes about a song we're writing and video conference with the label. If we're gonna be getting me all pregnant soon I have to finish my album and do the photoshoot for the cover art soon. So, I'm going to get in the shower. " Brittany smiled at the brunette because she was so hot when she figured her priorities. She was even hotter when her home life with Brittany was at the top of the list. As Santana stepped into the steaming shower Brittany piped up with a question, "Can I get in the shower with you Sani? I'm pretty dirty."

Santana stifled an aroused groan before replying, "Always. But don't try anything funny. I have to go to work Britt." Without another word Brittany stepped into the shower with Santana. The blonde smiled at the warmth of the shower covering her and the warmth rushing to her midsection at the sight of her wife dripping water. Brittany lathered body wash onto a scrubbing pouf as she began to hum while washing Santana's back. Santana grinned marveling at how sweetly innocent her wife could be.

That is until she felt soft pink lips against her neck."What are you doing? I have things to do," Santana feigned anger while trying to hide her pleasure. Brittany whispered brightly into her ear, "Oh I promise I won't take long." Brittany immediately pressed her body against her wife's. She couldn't help it. Every moment with Santana was a sexy one. "You are an animal Britt," Santana giggled as Brittany's hand glided down the front of her body and her left arm snaked around her waist. Brittany slid her tongue up Santana's neck amazed at how aroused she could become just by feeling her wife's slippery body ground against her.

Santana couldn't prevent herself from grinding her ass into Brittany as the blonde's middle and index finger found her clit. Brittany had a way of finding this wondrous elliptical motion with her fingers on Santana. Santana moaned almost pleading however when the two fingers dipped even lower and into Santana. By now she was rolling her body ecstatically against Brittany as the blonde began to pump faster and thumb her wife's clit. "Aye!" Santana hollered bouncing her hips onto Brittany's fingers in pleasure.

Santana could barely keep herself in control as she shouted, " Joder esto se siente tan bien, por favor no deje de!" Brittany knew a few Spanish words of her own as she kissed up her wife's neck and whispered, " llegado mi pequeño pájaro cantor." She pumped her fingers into Santana as she made love to her wife's neck, indulging her with sensual kisses and passionate tongue strokes. Santana rocked into her wife as her orgasm washed over her causing her to sink into Brittany's arms. Brittany held her until it seemed that she could stand on her own.

Five more minutes passed as Brittany returned to her work of innocently washing Santana while humming. If Santana's body wasn't buzzing from before she surely would have thought it was a daydream due to how sweetly the blonde was working. Suddenly Brittany spins Santana like a dervish and begins washing the front of her body. Santana squints her eyes shut as her wife cleans her most intimate place with a beautiful gentleness. When Brittany is all done she kisses her wife and crinkles her nose before squeaking, "All clean." Santana giggles and steps out of the shower leaving Brittany to wash herself off from the last night and today.

Santana pulled up to the label's New York City office, stepping out of her Mercedes-Benz at 1:22. She had no idea how she was on time with all of the distracting Brittany had been up to today. Just thinking it sent a river of warmth flowing through her. Yet, if anyone saw the Latina they would have no idea that she'd rushed in preparation of herself. She was clad in a white translucent lace crop-top, a denim vest, white floral lace shorts, and Ray Bans were perched on her face. Her hair had been speed dried and fell down her back in a wavy brown ocean and as usual her makeup was flawless.

The security man on the first floor holds the door for her as she marches right into the main conference area. Sitting at the end of the table is Mercedes with her usual bright smile. "Hey there babygirl, " Mercedes said brightly, "You look pretty happy. How's Britt? I know she's the reason for all of that glow." Santana flashed a bright smile. Mercedes could always tell what was going on with her friends and really, just about anyone could see how radiantly happy Santana was. She decided to confide in Mercedes and tell her of her newest decision she'd made with Brittany. "She's fine, Cedes. Actually, we've decided to have a baby. So pretty much as soon as I do my cover art for the album we're going to start trying." Mercedes beamed proudly at her friend, she was so happy and of course wanted to know all of the details. But first, they had to take care of business.

Mercedes is the top songwriter and recording artist for the record label and Santana was so glad that her friend would be helping her on her own much-anticipated album. After recording a track or two with Mercedes, Santana was picked up by the record label. She got distracted for a bit working as Mimi in Broadway's 'Rent'. Recently returning to her solo career she released two chart-topping,infectiously popular singles and the blogs were raving about the future of her debut album 'Golden Waves, Blue Oceans'. The song she was currently writing with Mercedes would be the fourteenth and final track on the album.

"Rushing out, spreading through my veins. I feel your love driving me insane," Santana sings while scribbling the appropriate pitches onto staff paper. Mercedes eyes her, smiling at the easiness of Santana's melodic voice. Santana gave her a puzzled look. That's as far as I've gotten into this verse. Mercedes flipped through the pages of her own songbook, when she found the part she desired she sung out " I want you in the dead of the night. And if it's wrong, then screw being right." Santana grinned in a way that made it obvious to Mercedes that she was on the right track. This is why they worked well together.

On the ride home Santana just kept thinking about how wonderful her life was going. Her video conference with the executives had gone amazingly. With her last song finished up all she had to do was record and revise it, which would only take two weeks maximum because if anything Santana Lopez was efficient. Her photoshoot and promotional video were scheduled for next week and then she'd be free to get pregnant as she wished. Santana parked her car in the garage and went through the kitchen and into Brittany's dance room, which is really an extension of the gym but with a hardwood floor, ballerina bar parallel to the wall-sized mirror, and vertical pole from floor to ceiling. At the sight of the pole Santana giggled, remembering the last time Brittany had put it to use on her birthday.

In the dance room, Brittany was doing pirouettes and stretches. She could sense Santana was watching her and decided to give a really long hamstring stretch. She soon began thinking of her evolution as a dancer. After high school she was the main event of a dance group in the city. Eventually Brittany decided to use her knowledge of math to find a more predictable job. Brittany had broken barriers when she'd decided to accept the professor of mathematics position at New York University. She was extremely young to be such a professor, had an obscure background as a professional dancer, and was married to a woman. Of course there were doubts of some people but with Santana cheering her on she did just fine. She was even the dance team's coach and had many ribbons to show for it. When she wasn't teaching she still headlined events as one of the most acclaimed dancers in New York and all before age 30. Her idol, Rita Hayworth, would have definitely been proud. Reflecting on it, she slowly stretched back up and turned to wink at her wife.

"Hola mi hermosa chica," Santana said lifting her wife into a hug. "I see you've got a lot of good things going on over here Mrs. P-Lopez and I'm pretty impressed. " Brittany chuckled at her wife's teasing remarks before pecking her on the lips. "How'd work go babe," Brittany inquired looking her wife in the eyes. Santana promised to tell her over Chinese and movies as she went upstairs to change into her pajamas.

Brittany decided to follow her wife upstairs and change before the delivery person arrived. She entered their bedroom to find her wife washing off her makeup and wearing a button-up that was way too large and her hair in a braid flipped over her shoulder. Brittany couldn't help but be enchanted by her wife in such a sweet state. She looked natural and so remarkably beautiful at the same time. Santana noticed her wife watching her and her heart soared. Every time she could capture Brittany's attention was a good one.

Santana watches her wife's reflection in the mirror she is looking in; as Brittany pulls her own hair into a high ponytail and tucks it into a bun. As she lifts her shirt over her head, Santana is once again stricken by how attractive her body is as Brittany slips into a tee shirt that falls mid thigh. Santana doesn't understand why her wife has left her breathless despite being in her plainest of states. All she knows is that it must be love.

Santana Lopez wants nothing more than to kiss her wife as she catches a glimpse of Brittany's delicate freckles that can only be seen when she isn't wearing makeup. She stands and slowly walks over to her wife without breaking eye contact for even a moment. Their eyes dance as they take in the beauty of eachother, both impressed simply by the existence of the other. When there is but a step between them Brittany closes the gap and brings her lips to Santana's. The kiss that follows is nothing short of pure heat. An ever encompassing passion comes over them as they completely engulf eachother's mouths. Each woman hungrily searches the mouth of the other efficiently probing her with a skilled tongue and having no clue what the search is for.

The ringing of the doorbell stops the hot and heavy makeout session between the Lopez women. They link pinkies and go down to answer the door grinning stupidly the entirety of the way. Brittany hands the money to the confused young asian man as Santana takes the bag from his hand and sets it down. Sensing the opportunity of a humorous conversation, Santana asks the delivery boy about his puzzled expression. "I'm sorry but-uh ... um are you two together? It's just it seems like you guys are really close every time I come here." You would think that he'd recognize Santana as the biggest lesbian singer of the moment but she hadn't been in the public eye herself much. Without saying a word, Brittany looks pleadingly into Santana's eyes and Santana gives the wordless OK. They immediately press their lips together in a kiss that is anything but chaste. The delivery boy leaves without another word and the blonde and brunette are in stitches as the latter bumps the door closed with her behind.

The two wives hurriedly separate the food and Santana finds her place on the sofa as Brittany stealthily puts in Black Swan. The blonde knows the affect the film has on her wife and she lies along her wife's body eating lo mein waiting for the sexy parts. Santana tries to remain cool as if she doesn't notice that Brittany has started grinding up against her leg when Mila Kunis' character goes home with Natalie Portman's. When she feels lips on her stomach where Brittany's head is resting, that is just too much to ignore. She sets her General Tso's chicken on the coffee table and flips Brittany over while clinging to her. With Santana now straddling her, Brittany snickered. "Right where I want you," the blonde said. The Latina kissed her wife's chin before retorting, "Right where I need to be. "


End file.
